John Jones Allred (1821-1897)
}} Biography 1861 Wagon Train Greene with his family were participants in the David Cannon 1861 Pioneer Company, a 79 day wagon train traveling from Florence (now Omaha, Nebraska) to Salt Lake City in the early summer. It was the first of 12 such wagon trains of the year. It was a large train of 68 wagons and nearly 300 passengers led by a young 23-year old missionary returning home from England, Elder David H Cannon. Several diary/biographical accounts exist. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: # William Lewis Allred (1846-1846) # Sarah Eliza Allred (1848-1925) - 1861 Wagon trek list # Rebecca Jane Allred (1849-1899) - 1861 Wagon trek list # Mary Elizabeth Allred (1851-1854) 2nd Marriage: # Alice Virginia Allred (1854-1928)- 1861 Wagon trek list # John Newton Allred (1856-1925) - 1861 Wagon trek list # Henry Lafayette Allred (1858-1861) - died before 1861 wagon trek? # James Harden Allred (1859-1861) - died before 1861 wagon trek? # Charles Albert Allred (1861-1861) - 1861 Wagon trek list / died soon after arrival in Salt Lake City. # Orson Hyde Allred (1863-1865) # Joseph Parley Allred (1864-1930) # Anson Lorenzo Allred (1866-1866) # George Albert Allred (1867-1867) # Edward Warren Allred (1868-1946) # Clara Rosetta Allred (1870-1953) # Evinda Lucille Allred (1872-1897) # Florence Ophelia Allred (1874-1949) # Mary Emma Allred (1875-1929) # Anganetta Allred (1876-1972) # Willard Burton Allred (1878-1937) # Polly Amanda Allred (1880-1955) Vital Records Deseret News Obituary Desert News published 8 Apr 1897 - obituary dated 29 Mar 1897 sent to paper by a correspondent in Hatch, Garfield County, Utah named JD Burrow In the death of John J Allred Utah as lost one of her staunch and tried citizens, and the Church parts with another of its members in mortality, one who has left the ranks here and has gone to labor with the hosts of workers beyond. Brother Allred was born in Bedford county, Tenn. 1 Sep 1821. He joined the Church at the age of 15 (circa 1836), was familiar with the persecutions through which the Saints had to pass in early days. He was well acquainted with the Prophet Joseph Smith, and often had heard him speak. In the year 1861 Brother Allred crossed the plains with one of the ox teams, traveling from Illinois to Missouri, thence to Utah. He settled in Hennefer (Henefer, Summit County, Utah), but moved to Shonesburg, in the Dixie country, where he lived for 31 years. Damage to that place by floods cause some to remove , in 1892, to Hatchtown (Hatch, Garfield, Utah), near the head waters of the Sevier river.., where he died on 16 Mar 1897, at the age of 76 years, being a resident of the last mentioned place five years and of Utah 36 years. He was regular attendant at Sunday schools and all Church meetings; was a straightforward, upright, exemplary leader in the community; he was presiding Priest of the Quorum when he was well enought to attend its meetings, which were held on Sunday evening. His attendance was on 7 Feb. Although feeling unwell, he walked to the meeting house for Sunday school, to the afternoon meeting and presided at the Priesthood meeting in the evening. He expressed his feebleness at the meeting and gave good instructive encouragement to the members. After returning home on the evening of the 7th, that being Fast day, Brother Allred was taken with the eryalpelas (abnormal redness) in the face, from the effects of which he suffered very severely at times. Through all of his last illness of five weeks he bore his affliction with much patience and resignation to the will of the Lord. He sat in his easy chair a good deal of the time during his last illness; he asked to be assisted from his bed to his chair, which request his wife and youngest son acceded to, and he expired soon afterward. He has a wife and nine children gone before him; one daughter, Evinda, died two weeks before him; he leaves a wife and 12 children, also 36 grandchildren and two great grandchildren. It was his pride that he had been a Latter-day Saint and had labored hard for the Gospel. Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Utah pioneers